


冬鐵床上日常

by This Writer Doesnt Write (E_synonyM)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/This%20Writer%20Doesnt%20Write
Summary: Tony一隻手肘支撐在身後，一隻手抓住半掛在Bucky臀部上的褲腰帶，貪婪地盯著兩人相交的部位。





	冬鐵床上日常

他的胯部撞擊在Tony敞開的雙腿間，製造出肉體間濕潤淫靡的拍打聲，Tony一隻手肘支撐在身後，一隻手抓住半掛在Bucky臀部上的褲腰帶，貪婪地盯著兩人相交的部位，看著自己被幹得紅腫濕軟的肉洞如何含住光亮飽滿的龜頭，一點點吞吃進粗壯的柱身，直到肉環咬住根部，撞上沉重的囊袋，什麼也不剩下，被眼前淫靡的畫面刺激到不行，Tony亢奮地哀求哭叫，"Pleeeeease—嗯嗯嗯...Bucky、Bucky——"手指渴求地揪住Bucky的腰帶拉扯往自己的方向。

Bucky舉起Tony兩邊的膝窩，身體前傾推高Tony的臀部，使他的上半身向後躺倒，雙手直立撐在Tony腰肢兩旁，腳尖墊在床墊上，以近乎懲罰的力度打樁機般頂弄熾熱的腸道深處最甜蜜的一點。

"啊啊啊、啊...啊啊Buckyyyyy..."

Tony放蕩的吟叫被頂得破碎，雙腳幾乎勾不住男友強壯的腰桿，抓住他腰帶的指節用力到生疼，後腦勺向後甩在枕頭上，肉壁抽搐著吸吮在裡頭馳騁的凶器，如同它主人的嘴做過無數次的一樣。

"Tony...你想吸出我的精液是不是...？"Bucky的雙眼猛地閉上，不自覺仰起脖頸，低啞的嘆息從他的齒縫洩出，熾熱的肉壁完美地咬住他的慾望中心，他克制不住挺進更深的位置，擠開一圈圈縮緊的肉道，陰囊壓在濕紅的洞口上，只想被包裹得更加完整。

"好棒啊啊——Buckyyyyy、再用力、用力！好舒服嗯嗯嗯——我快要......"Tony渾圓的雙臀在Bucky的陰莖上拚命彈動，敏感到極致的穴口被粗礪的陰毛不斷摩擦，爽得Tony哭喊得更是淫蕩，他的聲音完全激起了Bucky體內的獸性，他失控地退後，再狠命撞回去，每一下都用上超級士兵的力量。

"Buuuckyyy、Buckyyyyy——！！！"

熾烈的白光在眼前炸開，Tony再次張開眼睛時才發現自己失去了一會兒知覺，Bucky還在他的體內插弄，但是他完全沒有力氣迎合或是反抗，只能發出微弱的嗚咽承受男友猛獸等級的侵入。

終於灼熱的液體灌進Tony的體內，Bucky癱倒在Tony身上劇烈地喘息，Tony感受著體內被注滿的感覺，渾身顫慄了一下，"嗯..."

"你太棒了...Tony..."

Bucky吸吮著Tony的鎖骨，劇烈的高潮如電流流淌過全身的細胞，帶來窒息的快感，Tony贊同地低吟，不想說任何一個字，Bucky似乎很滿意他的回應，在他的鎖骨上留下更多濕吻。

他們最終緊緊擁抱在一起，四隻腳糾纏著彼此，滿足地滑入夢鄉。

FIN  
2019/4/14


End file.
